Descansando
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Un momento de descanso tras la derrota de Marte le permite a Seiya marcar su territorio. SxS y algo de KxY


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

DESCANSANDO

Por Saori-Luna

La Tierra disfrutaba de un breve período de paz, posterior a la derrota de Marte. Algunos caballeros de Athena pasaban sus días renovando el Santuario, mientras otros trataban de recobrar el tiempo perdido.

Entre ellos se encontraban Koga de Pegaso y Seiya de Sagitario, quienes estaban de visita en la casa de descanso de los Kido. La brisa marina llenaba el lugar del olor a sal, llevando a la mente del caballero legendario aquellos recuerdos de la última batalla contra Poseidón, a la vez que recordaba al más joven de los nuevos caballeros de bronce los días de su infancia, en los cuales no tenía mayor preocupación que escapar de los castigos de Tatsumi.

Por un momento su mirada se perdió en el pasado, tratando de regresar sin éxito a aquellos días en que la vida era más simple. La visión de Saori Kido en la cocina, preparando algo delicioso completó aquel ensueño, del cual fue sacado bruscamente por el caballero de Sagitario:

-¿Algo en particular que te haga sonreír así?

Koga se sobresaltó, girándose para encontrar la mirada no muy agradable de Seiya, aún no se sentía en confianza con el antiguo Pegaso, y menos en momentos como este en que le miraba con desconfianza.

-Nada, Seiya, sólo recordaba algunas cosas de mi infancia.

El ceño del caballero dorado se deshizo, reemplazándolo por una triste mirada. De inmediato, Koga se sintió mal, aunque no sabía por qué.

-¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con Saori en esta isla, verdad?- dijo el hombre, recostándose sobre la baranda del pórtico.

Aquello era algo nuevo para Koga, tal parecía una invitación a la conversación… a un momento de compartir…

-Así es, también con Shaina y Tatsumi, ellos fueron prácticamente quienes me criaron.

Seiya sonrió fugazmente, mientras contestaba:

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero yo también estuve durante tu primer año de vida.

Koga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso quería decir que aquellos sueños que tenía en ocasiones, ¿habían sido realidad?

-Yo recuerdo, recuerdo que nos protegiste del ataque de Marte, alguna vez… es el primer recuerdo que tengo.

-Esa fue la última vez que los vi, hasta ahora. Supongo que muchas cosas pasaron durante todos estos años. Sin embargo, Koga, a pesar de todo, no deberías mirar a Saori así.

Un repentino rubor cubrió las mejillas del Pegaso, mientras evitaba a toda costa sostenerle la mirada a su maestro.

-¿De qué hablas? ... ella es como mi madre, y además ella es Athena!

-Lo sé, por lo tanto debes entender tus verdaderos sentimientos. El amor y la devoción que inspira Saori, por ser quién es. No lo confundas nunca.

Brevemente la imagen de una chica rubia cruzó la mente del joven, aumentando más su rubor. De alguna forma lo entendía, Seiya tenía razón, a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por Saori, no era lo mismo.

-Además, hay otra razón por la cual no deberías verla así, Koga...

-¿Cuál es? – preguntó el chico, con inquietud, sintiendo en el cosmos de Seiya una advertencia casi imperceptible, pero a la vez, indudable.

-Ella es mía!

Desde la cocina, Saori levantó la mirada curiosa, para encontrarse con que Seiya se le acercaba soltando una enorme carcajada, mientras al fondo alcanzaba a ver como Koga había quedado casi petrificado en la puerta.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Koga? – preguntó la joven diosa al llegar el caballero a su lado.

-Nada en particular – contestó el joven risueño- ¿Ya está la cena? Tengo hambre.

Saori le sonrió, aún sin convencerse de la inocencia de su caballero de la esperanza, "ya le preguntaré luego a Koga" pensó, mientras decidía dejar la situación de lado y dedicarse a servir los alimentos; desde la puerta Koga veía como ambos se movían en total sincronía, y sonrió, feliz como era de ver a su querida "madre" completa de nuevo.

-Me pregunto si así nos sucederá a nosotros – pensó, mientras la joven rubia aparecía de nuevo entre sus pensamientos.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: "generalmente tu alma sabe qué es lo que te hace feliz, el reto está en callar tu mente para poder escucharla". Mi alma necesitaba escribir, y después de los spoilers del capítulo 50 y la nueva temporada de Omega, he aquí el resultado. Supongo que pensarán, ¿cómo se pone a escribir OS si aún no ha acabado Matrimonio por Conveniencia?! Bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo, así que espero subirlo esta noche. Por lo pronto, tenía que dejar salir esta historia de mi mente. Espero que les haya gustado"


End file.
